Antennas and other conductive elements are commonly found in electronic devices, including most modern radio devices (such as mobile computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or other personal communication devices (PCD)). Typically, antennas comprise a planar radiating plane and a ground plane parallel thereto, which are often connected to each other by a short-circuit conductor in order to achieve the matching of the antenna. The structure is configured so that it functions as a resonator at the desired operating frequency or frequencies. Typically, these internal antennas are located internal to the device (such as within the outer plastic housing), whether free-standing, disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the radio device, or on another device component, so as to permit propagation of radio frequency waves to and from the antenna(s).
Aside from the high cost of manufacturing, such prior art antennas and approaches to antenna fabrication also generally consume appreciable space within the host device. As personal electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers continue to shrink, greater demands are place on the antenna utilized therein both from a performance perspective and a space consumption perspective. The latter is particularly acute, since the antenna must be able to operate effectively in the desired frequency band(s), yet consume the absolute minimum space possible. With largely planar antenna solutions such as those described above, a good deal of space may be wasted, since the antenna plane must be contained entirely within the housing, and often cannot be deformed or curved, such as to accommodate the curvature of a cellular telephone exterior housing. Such housings also have internal molded features or other components attached thereto, which cause further difficulty for one trying to adapt an antenna of a particular electromagnetic configuration to the housing while using only a minimum of interior volume.
As an attempt to address some of the foregoing issues, recent advances in manufacturing processes have enabled the construction of conductive elements such as antennas directly onto the surface of a specialized material (e.g., thermoplastic material that is doped with a metal additive). The doped metal additive is activated by means of a laser in a process known as laser direct structuring (LDS), which enables the construction of antennas onto more complex 3-dimensional geometries. In various typical smartphone and other applications, the underlying smartphone housing, and/or other components on which the antenna may be disposed inside the device, may be manufactured using this specialized material, such as for example using standard injection molding processes. A laser is then used to activate areas of the (thermoplastic) material that are to be subsequently plated. Typically an electroless copper bath followed by successive additive layers such as nickel or gold are then added to complete the construction of the antenna.
Although being very capable technology, LDS has also some disadvantages; specialized thermoplastics' material properties do not meet the properties of traditional polymer materials, but are typically more brittle or fragile. Another disadvantage is the total cost; specialized thermoplastics resins cost more than traditional ones, and lasering and plating processes are expensive. The capital cost of the LDS capacity also represents a significant barrier to entry into the technology.
One consequence of the high capital cost is a need to have dedicated LDS facilities for manufacturing articles having antennas. This may require that an antenna portion of a product be manufactured in one facility, with the product being integrated in another facility. This approach adds the cost of carrying and transporting an inventory of the antenna portions.
Accordingly, there is a salient need for an improved conductive element solution for e.g., the antenna(s) of a portable radio device, that offers comparable electrical performance to prior art approaches while being manufactured at lower cost and using more flexible, manufacturing processes. Certain implementations of such solution would also ideally provide enhanced economies of space, and complex geometric rendering capabilities, and moreover would reduce capital investment costs and reduce barriers to entry. Additionally, it is preferable to enable antenna manufacturing to be integrated with final product assembly.
Another requirement for antenna designs having large variations in metallic densities and minimum geometries over widely varying surface geometries create additional challenges. What is needed is a flexible manufacturing system and process that enables low cost and efficient manufacturing while addressing these needs.